


Support

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Hawke is a good friend, exactly what Anders deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

“If I don’t say it now, I’ll regret it later.”

“Anders?”

Hawke stops, looks at him, and frowns. The mage raises one hand, halting them but not restricting them, and they wait expectantly.

“You’ve meant a lot to me over the years, Hawke. Your friendship, your support. It’s been so wonderful knowing you.”

There’s a shake in Anders’ voice they’re not used to. He sounds scared. And tired. Something’s wrong.

“Anders–?”

“Please, just… remember that.” he cuts them off and rests his hand on their shoulder, squeezing lightly, before letting it fall back to his side.

Hawke blinks, then swallows their doubt and nods. This isn’t a time for questions. It’s a time for actions.

They open their arms, welcoming, and catch his nervously moving eyes. Ahead of them, Fenris and Isabela have slowed to a stop to look back at them. They don’t have much time but Hawke won’t budge.

“We’ll get through this, Anders.” Hawke says, arms still wide, “We always do.”

Anders steps into their embrace but keeps it short–resists the urge to bury his face in the fur collar of their coat and weep. He doesn’t deserve this, he thinks. They’ll change their mind, he knows.

As it turns out, he’s wrong.

Hawke embraces him again at the ruined steps of the Chantry, smoke still billowing off the rubble, and Anders bawls into their coat.

“We’ll get through this, Anders.” they repeat softly, one arm wrapped around his middle, “We always do.”


End file.
